This invention relates to loading dock shelters and, more particularly, to loading dock shelters of the pad type.
It is a primary object of the present invention to enable loading dock pads to be mounted on warehouse walls in a novel and expeditious manner.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel loading dock shelter of the pad type as distinguished from the drape type, such as, for example, those shown in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,667 and 3,699,733.
Loading dock shelters of the general type, to which the broader aspects of the present invention pertains, and which embody side pads which are movably and adjustable, are shown in our copending application for U.S. Patent, Ser. No. 456,011, filed Mar. 29, 1974.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel mounting for movable or adjustable loading dock pads.
Another object is to afford a novel mounting bracket for supporting the side pads of loading dock seals embodying head pads and side pads disposed along the top and sides, respectively, of a doorway in a warehouse.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel structure for concealing mounting brackets used for supporting movable side pads of pad-type loading dock seals.
Another object is to afford a novel mounting for cover panels on the supporting structure for loading dock pads.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to enable such cover panels to be effectively protected, in a novel and expeditious manner, against dislodgment from operative position on such supporting structure.
Another object is to afford a novel loading dock shelter which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what we now consider to be the best mode in which we have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.